Poke'phoenix
by Fireflower19
Summary: An ordinary day becomes a little more extraordinary when an old favorite show sparks an idea. ...Phoenixes have talent! *Spin-off from "PFL" / Can stand alone but makes better sense after reading the story it spawned from.*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Being of sound mind, I, Fireflower19, do not claim ownership of D.N. Angel.

**)*(**Poke'phoenix**)*(**

By: Fireflower19

**A/N:**** A reference is made to Poke'mon here, but it is not technically a crossover. And, as I've said, it's not necessary but I do recommend reading my previous story "The Phoenix, The Flame and The Leaf of Mary J" before this. You'll then know how the phoenixes came to be, as well as learn what changed a bit of the boys' attitudes toward one another.**

**And thank you, Sapphiet, for helping spawn this by calling Dark a phoenix whisperer and a poke'mon trainer wanna-be. Because of you a spin-off came sooner, rather than later. ^_^ Enjoy! **

**-****)*(****-**

"Ugghhh," Dark complained, as he lounged on the couch in the living room. He nursed a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, occasionally plucking a tissue from the small decorated box beside him to wipe his red nose. Which was sore, as it never seemed to want to stop dripping.

"Dai, dud you fall asleeb?" Dark asked to the redheaded Tamer inside his head. The words had come out funny because of his stuffy nose. It was surprising his sinuses still had anything in there to be stopped up with. Sometimes it was weird just being human.

Daisuke didn't answer. The kaito was forced to suffer alone.

"Ugghhh," he complained again.

"Dark, what's the matter, honey?" Emiko came from the kitchen, drying her hands on a dishtowel. Dark cringed at the title "honey", but at this point he was desperate.

"Emiko, I can'd dake dis amymore," he whined, ending with a powerful sneeze that jerked the entire couch. It caused With, whom was asleep on top, to fall off and land on the floor behind. "Kyuu!"

"It's just a small cold. You were flying in the rain too long last night. It'll pass soon enough. Sooner if you drink some Theraflu." Dark backed into the wall of pillows behind him, feeling sicker just thinking about the awful stuff. Emiko didn't fail to notice. "You can't even taste right now." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him expectantly.

"Yeah, bud somehow dhat stuff still manages to daste horrendous."

"It would be a miracle you could taste at all, then." Emiko rolled her eyes before turning back for the kitchen. She wasn't getting the medicine to force on him, was she?

"Ugghhh."

"Do that one more time, Dark, and I will fix that drink for you," she warned. Dark promptly shut his mouth, but was forced to open it again as he couldn't breathe. Watery amethyst watered even more and dripped along with his nose.

"ACK-CHOO!"

"Kyuu!" There went With again. The fluff ball thudded hard against the floor for such a little guy.

_I hate this..._

**-.-**

Some time later on the couch, an irritated Dark started waking up in the back of his Tamer's mind. An opening theme song played on the television. It was kinda catchy.

_I want to be the very best,_

_ Like no one ever was._

"I hab'ent seen dis show in foreber," Daisuke said, sounding almost happy. How could he be when they felt so terrible? Daisuke swallowed, and Dark grit his teeth until the scratchy sensation passed.

'Dark, you may like this.'

Dark was thankful for link-speak. It didn't hurt to talk, and the words came out clear as he replied: **'Why?'** A simple word for his stretched patience. Wouldn't do to snap; Daisuke was in the same boat as him.

'Well, the show is called Poke'mon. It's short for pocket monsters. In the show people raise them and train them. Most battle against others as a team to earn badges, showing how great they can work together. I think it's cool because it shows regular people working alongside supernatural creatures.'

**'So it gives you a sense of acceptance with our situation?'**

'Sort of..." Daisuke's mental voice trailed off on a wistful note. A pang echoed in Dark's heart. Because of the thief's "endless existence", Daisuke couldn't quite feel like he fit in with his normal peers. The kaito felt a rare brooding mood coming on, but snapped out of it before Daisuke could catch on.

**'Let's watch it, then.'**

Daisuke smiled as he reached for the controllers to turn the volume up. They were lucky—all the first episodes were playing in a marathon. Dark quickly found himself wanting a pikachu.

'I'd get shocked too much,' Daisuke laughed. 'I want a charmander. They are more gentle.'

**'A redhead attracted to fire. Big surprise,'** Dark teased, then laughed as Team Rocket "blasted" off again. **'Bulbasaur's got attitude!' **

'What about Squirtle?'

**'The gangsta turtle?'**

Daisuke busted out laughing. Dark was pleased that being sick wasn't quite so bad anymore. They could almost forget about it as they watched the reruns back to back.

'You know,' Daisuke said after a while, "when you threw those phoenix chicks at Krad, you should have said "I choose you!" instead of fire one and two.'

**'In that case, why don't we set something up with Satoshi?'**

'Ehhh?' The redhead blushed lightly. 'He wouldn't be into Poke'mon!'

**'Come on! We both have phoenix chicks that could fit into a poke'ball! We can train them to fight and have a poke'mon battle!' **

'But where would we get a poke'ball?'

**'From the store. Duh.'**

Daisuke rolled his eyes. 'Duh! Those aren't real!'

**'They don't have to be real. The chicks are small. Duh. If you want real, the Hikari could curse some into existence.'**

'WHAT? We don't need to go that far...'

**'So the idea intrigues you.'** Dark grinned knowingly.

'Maybe a little...' Daisuke tapped his two index fingers together almost guiltily. 'I don't see how we'll get Satoshi to play along, though.'

**'Leave it to me.'**

The mother phoenix came down the stairs, stalling the two's conversation while leading her clutch of seven chicks. Some were red-gold, others white, but most were a mixture between the two. With perked his head up, regarding them with a look one might have when they weren't sure how to react. The mother phoenix hadn't wanted With too close after she'd started nesting. It really hurt his feelings.

Dark took control for a second to pet his fluffy head and long ears affectionately.

"It'll work out, buddy," he assured. Amethyst eyes blinked, looking astonished. "That came out clear!" Dark felt like cheering, and Daisuke smiled, taking control back. **'Yay for a supernatural healing rate and immune system!' **The redhead chuckled.

A sharp whistle stopped the birds' trek to the kitchen. They all faced Daisuke with attention.

"Which one of you wants to train with me? It'll be tough," the Wing Tamer warned. A pure red-gold chick with slightly lighter wings stepped forward rowdily, extending his tiny limbs and scratching at the air with his little feet. He was the only male of the group. Poor fella was tired of all the mundane estrogen day in and day out. When Daisuke's crimson eyes looked to the mother phoenix for permission, she bowed her head and continued on with her clutch, leaving only her rambunctious one behind.

"Come here," Daisuke called, and the chick ran to jump on his blanket covered lap. With kyuued, and the chick tilted his head up at him. "This will also be good for some father-son bonding. I now dub you, Torch, which will be short for Tor-chic." The redhead tapped the downy forehead and the chick blinked, squawking up at him happily. "You almost look like one."

**'Huh?'**

"It's a poke'mon that comes later on in the series."

**'All right. All we need now is a poke'ball, a place to battle, and a certain someone.'**

"Go on for your lunch," Daisuke told Torch. After the little guy bounced off, Daisuke link-spoke: 'How _do _you intend to get Satoshi in on this?'

**'Simple. Get the phone and let me talk with your voice.'**

He barely hesitated before grabbing the cordless on the lamp stand behind him. An unexpected knock had Daisuke stiffening. He automatically looked around for any sign of the phoenixes as With darted underneath the couch. The one little chick hadn't made it to the kitchen yet. The Tamer snapped his fingers and pointed to an antique candle stand. Torch looked back, then obeyed, launching to the top of the stand. Another snap of fingers had him burning like a simple flame.

"Not in the stove! Go to the fireplace!" Emiko suddenly yelled in the kitchen. "Who taught her this anyway?"

_Oops... Maybe that wasn't such a great idea..._

"Need me to get the door?" Kosuke peeked out of their basement, a book about different types of phoenixes in his right hand.

"Yes!" Emiko practically wailed.

Kosuke averted his eyes from the chaos in kitchen doorway and walked to the front door. "Good afternoon," he greeted kindly once he opened it.

"Good afternoon. I'm here to visit Daisuke and bring him his homework," Takeshi's speedy voice came from beyond the father's tall figure.

"Thank you. Come on in." Kosuke opened the door wider. Takeshi preceded by hurrying in, rushing to Daisuke, and dumping a boatload of papers on his lap. The redhead groaned.

"You getting any better?"

Daisuke looked up and laughed a little nervously. "Yes, actually." And so began a half hour of talking before his friend had to scramble home to make dinner.

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** Next chapter we get to see if Satoshi will actually play along, or if Dark and Daisuke are out of luck. Is Dark going to have to throw a store brought poke'ball at the bluenette's head? What do you guys think will happen? **


	2. Chapter 2

**-****)*(****-**

The class stood, packing their school supplies away as the last bell rang for the day. And what a nice day it had been. At lunch, Takeshi and the girls had talked and eaten together outside. To top it off, Daisuke hadn't got stuck with cleaning duty after school. A rarity.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Satoshi leaned on the wall outside of the classroom. Daisuke turned to him as he exited, moving safely from the line squeezing passed.

"Yep. Did you ever like the show Poke'mon?"

**'Dark! You're not very tactful!'**

A strange glint came to Satoshi's azure eyes. He knew who was actually talking to him.

"I knew the first one-hundred and fifty. One-hundred and fifty-one according to some."

"Sweet!" The disguised Dark grinned. Inside, Daisuke's mouth dropped open.

"But that was before..." Satoshi's line of sight dropped to the floor as he trailed off. An aura of sadness came over the bluenette, but he shook it off quickly. "Never mind," he dismissed himself. "Why?" Azure fixed back on fake crimson. To his sharply trained Hikari vision, it was like looking at twin counterfeit gems.

"Have you been teaching your...pet any tricks?"

Satoshi pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. Dark hadn't answered his question, as was mannerly. The Wing Tamer didn't let an irked expression show, but decided he was interested enough to keep on with the conversation.

"I've had to, or she would have...wrecked my apartment. I've even taught her how to _stay_. She's almost fully grown now."

Dark whistled. Both him and his Tamer were impressed. They hadn't figured out a way yet of keeping the phoenix chicks from randomly turning into searing flames. Thank goodness their house was almost flameproof; all account of the bizarre traps Emiko and Daiki rigged, mostly for fun these days.

"Now to answer your question." One of Satoshi's eyebrows twitched. Dark had skipped his earlier question to be rude on purpose. The proof was written in glee on the usually innocent face of Daisuke's. "I want us to have a poke'mon duel."

Satoshi opened his mouth once, wanting to say something, then thought better of it and shut it, turning around to walk off without saying a single word.

"What did I say wrong?" Dark raced up to walk steadily beside the bluenette.

"First off, how old are we? And secondly, that's technically animal abuse."

Some big kid that had obviously failed a grade too many times plowed into Satoshi's right shoulder, going the opposite way down the narrow hall.

"Watch it, shortcake!" The flat, pimply face twisted around to stare down the blue-haired teen. Satoshi turned on his heel, not caring who was at fault, aiming the glare meant for Dark at the older teen. The other practically wilted where he stood, and Satoshi turned back around to continue on, clearly the winner.

"Someone's not in a pleasant mood." Dark hovered behind to watch the big kid shuffle away, pride hurt. Catching back up to the Tamer, he said, "It's not abuse when they enjoy a good fight. They even enjoy dying!" Dark whispered, "You're a Hikari. You should know what can happen if a phoenix gets any energy pent up."

"Well, that leaves us with our first problem."

"The age thing? We're fourteen!"

Azure looked pointedly over at Dark before pale hands threw open the school's double doors. Fresh air blew around them. In the far distance rain clouds were gathering, but the sun still shone brightly.

"Okay, okay. But you're never too old to have fun." Dark, as Daisuke, grinned. Satoshi drew in a deep breath, resisting the urge to sigh. The kaito was being annoyingly persistent about this. A bit of color came to normally pale cheeks.

"You actually want to, don't you?" The kaito scrutinized the details of the other's face carefully, his grin turning into a full blown smile. Satoshi really did sigh this time as he looked away to hide additional coloring. Was it really okay for them to be getting along so well like this? It seemed like ever since the incident with Miranda they were all veering off their predetermined courses. Would this mean they'd all lose their goals in the end?

At least if they all fought each other one of them would get what they wanted.

"Then that settles it. We're stopping by the store on the way home," Dark declared, receding back into Daisuke as he slipped control to his Tamer. Daisuke blushed deep red as he bowed his head and apologized. Satoshi knew it was wrong, but he let himself chuckle lightly. He wasn't quite ready for the peace between them to end, although he knew that would make it harder to get back to the almost constant fighting of before. And they _would_ have to. Satoshi just hoped Daisuke understood that. The bluenette smiled at the redhead, and either the hint of sadness didn't show through, or Daisuke was reluctant to noticed it as he smiled back warmly.

**-****)*(****-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-****)*(****-**

Satoshi stared at the rather large poke'ball centered in his hand. It had been a long time since he'd held one and the last one hadn't been nearly this big. He walked along with Daisuke down the sidewalk, glancing over as an old trolley car passed by with a few tourists. It was nearly Summer now. As such, people—mostly from America—were here to visit the small attractive town of Azumano. Their simplistic theme, along with the well cared for environment and serene beauty of the landscapes captured many hearts. The town would continue to do well with the money coming in. Catching crimson looking at him, Satoshi regarded the other and his tightly held merchandise.

"This is going to be so cool!" Daisuke nearly squeaked in his excitement.

The blue-haired teen wasn't so sure, but he couldn't ever remember seeing Daisuke so worked up about something so ordinary. Mind you, an _actual_ poke'mon battle wasn't ordinary. But it was nice seeing his friend so happy. Satoshi shook himself a little, feeling like an idiot.

"What's the matter?" Daisuke frowned.

"Nothing." Light glared off of Satoshi's glasses, hiding his eyes as he looked forward again.

"I know where we can battle," Daisuke spoke up. Satoshi tilted his head at the redhead, letting him know that he was listening. "There is a huge abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. It should work well enough."

"What about noises from the fight?"

"There's a factory nearby that's always making plenty of noise. It'll cover for us."

"Sounds perfect so far, but what about the occasional flash of fire? Does anyone live close enough by it to chance seeing?"

Daisuke avoided answering the question directly, responding: "We'll just keep away from the windows."

Satoshi shook his head. This was not going to end well. Maybe he should call it. Every bit of logic he possessed was screaming at him to do so. He shouldn't let old emotions of wanting get to him like this. He'd stopped watching Poke'mon back when his dreamer days had ended and he'd changed, like the show its self had. How many strange species of poke'mon were there now? Not to mention crazy hairstyles...

"You don't like this idea, do you?" Daisuke looked crestfallen over at his friend.

"To be honest, I don't. But I'll give it a chance. I don't expect this to be a serious battle. More like a session of rough play for the phoenixes." There was a bit of warning in Satoshi's tone.

"You must have really gotten into Poke'mon to be willing to go this far," Daisuke let slip. He covered his mouth, as was typical when he felt he'd said something he shouldn't have. Red eyes glanced away to the concrete below.

"Yes, I did. I wasn't always a morning person, but when they started airing shows really early I'd get up to watch them."

"Wow. I would, too, but I'd always fall back asleep after the first ten minutes." Daisuke grinned. "What is your favorite poke'mon?"

"That's a tough one..." Satoshi trailed off, tilting his head toward the sky. White clouds were rolling by peacefully up there. The earlier threat of rain had passed for now. "There were a few that I really liked. It would have to be between Lugia, Vaporeon, Articuno, and Golduck."

"Those are all water types, except for Articuno. But that's not far off since that one's an ice type. And most have bird-like traits, if not aquatic attributes."

"Why are you assessing my choices so much?" the bluenette responded stiffly. The redhead paused in his walk. Satoshi stopped and turned back to look at him. One's gaze was serious, the other's unsure.

"I was just seeing what you are into." Daisuke wasn't sure how he'd managed to offend Satoshi, but it seemed he had somehow.

_Well, stop!_ Satoshi wanted to say. It felt like Daisuke was prying into him...or getting too close. The bluenette continued on for his apartment. It wasn't long before Daisuke was walking beside him again. He really needed to end this facade of theirs, but Satoshi caught himself asking, "So which is your favorite?"

Daisuke made a small happy noise. It was so light that Satoshi almost didn't hear it. The boy was too easy to please most times.

"Charmander! Wait, no! Dragonite. Or maybe Bulbasaur..."

"Sounds to me like you need a Ditto," Satoshi chuckled.

"Oooh! Those are neat with their ability to mimic others."

"They are way overpowered if you ask me."

"And they're _pink_!"

A small laugh was surprised out of Satoshi. Daisuke looked at him with a pleased expression.

"Do you hate the color?" Satoshi had to ask.

"It's not my favorite," Daisuke admitted, "but it can look nice when complimenting certain elements." The blue-haired teen thought on that for a moment. It was actually a good answer.

"Your hair will be pink one day," Satoshi said, in an off-hand sort of way.

"WHAT?" Daisuke's eyes became huge.

"When you get enough gray hair, your vibrant red will start turning pinkish. You never thought of that?" Daisuke's horrified and distant gaze answered for him. "Sorry I brought it up. Just ask your grandpa what he did about it." The redhead nodded, but remained quiet all the rest of the way to the apartment complex. Satoshi wasn't sure how to fix the problem he'd caused. It was hard to admit to himself, but the bluenette liked talking with the other, although he obviously wasn't very good at it.

"I'll meet you at the bus stop in twenty minutes, okay?" Daisuke finally spoke, whirling in the direction of his home. "I've got to go get my phoenix."

"Sure," Satoshi answered nonchalantly, watching as Daisuke crossed the street and ran passed the outdoor market stands to disappear down an alleyway.

**-****)*(****-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-****)*(****-**

A quick ride to the town's edge later, Daisuke walked up and stepped through a bare warehouse's large entrance. The place inside was expansive, but worn. The concrete floor was dingy and many of the high windows were missing their glass. Above, metal bars intertwined before the roof. A forbidden air immersed the place. Daisuke turned around to usher Satoshi in before either of them could think better of it.

"Ready?"

"Just what are we suppose to do?" Satoshi asked, stepping through and looking around curiously. Immediate disapproval set the other's jaw firm and Daisuke started feeling like the biggest fool for causing all this ruckus. Maybe he was acting like a child with his foolish wants?

"Um...I think we should get our phoenixes out and make sure they're warmed up." The redhead brought a hand up to rub nervously at his nape. Satoshi seemed willing enough to go with the flow as he walked further in, passing Daisuke to set his backpack down near the center of the place.

"All right, then," the blue-haired teen said before unzipping the strapped pack. A beautiful white phoenix emerged slowly, revealing its crescent head, slender neck, and ruffled chest. It unfolded its wings to fly out into the warehouse. An aura rippled over the mystical bird, giving the illusion that white fire danced along its back and impressive wingspan. It circled fast all around Satoshi, making his short blue hair wave about in bursts of air. "This is Molten, _my_ phoenix," he said, with what could only be a competitive smile. Daisuke gulped. Their little chick stood no chance against that. Inside, Dark was turning green with envy. But there was no way the kaito was going to give up without a fight! Satoshi speaking again gained the two's attention:

"Isn't it fitting that a water lover such as myself should tame fire?" Satoshi lifted his arm and the phoenix slowed to land on it gracefully. With the bird still, red-gold became visible in constant swirls within its largest primary feathers. Just for an instant, gold gleamed from azure eyes.

"Are you a-all right, Satoshi?"

The teen looked back at him, confused. "Yes." Glasses got pushed up higher on the bridge of his nose. "Let's see your phoenix now." Daisuke was really starting to regret this as he unhooked his poke'ball from a belt loop. He gulped one last time before throwing it halfway to Satoshi, who face-palmed. As soon as the ball hit the concrete, there came a _POOF!_

Smoke seeped out from the partially melted toy.

Satoshi breathed deeply, trying to remain aloof as his phoenix took off from him and landed by the smoldering thing to check it out. "Oops," Daisuke muttered, as Molten used her feet to pull the remains of the poke'ball apart. Torch stood in the middle, happy as a lark. He enjoyed bursting into flames almost as much as his mother had. Molten shook her shiny head at him in disapproval. He looked up with squinted beady eyes. The tension began mounting rapidly between them.

"Hehe, with my nerves and all, I forgot to say the famous catch phrase. His name's Torch. …You're not going to be able to use your poke'ball, are you?"

"I'm not going to bother," Satoshi responded dully, having yet to lift from his hand.

**'All right, Daisuke, don't fret about Molten's size. If we can just get in a shot and return her to being a little chick, the odds will even out.' **

'If you've got a plan I'd love to hear it.'

**'Nope. This battle is all yours.'**

'What? But this is all because of you!"

**'I wanna see how well you can do against creepy boy.'**

'Dark!'

A sudden screech filled the warehouse. Torch was latched onto Molten's long, wavy tail. She spun around, trying to grab at him with her beak, but he was just out of reach. She spun and spun, determined not to give up, but dizziness caught up with her and she wobbled before falling and sprawling against the concrete.

**'That's the way to show her, Torch!' **

"Wait! Torch, we weren't ready!" Daisuke called out, racing forward and scooping the little guy up. His red-gold downy feathers were mighty warm. The Wing Tamer prepared for tossing a likely fireball. "Are you okay, Molten?" The white phoenix stood, eying the redhead bending to check on her. Quick as a snake she snapped, but Daisuke jumped away. "Whoa!" Molten looked ready to give chase as he backed further, but a simple word stopped her from proceeding.

"Halt," Satoshi called out. "Don't be a sore loser, Molten. You lost the first round, but there will be more."

"Huh?" Daisuke said, averting his eyes from the pissed bird to his friend. "That should be a foul."

"No. I was watching the two. They both started on equal terms."

"Oh..." Daisuke stood, staring for a few minutes. He was probably having a debate with his inner kaito.

"If you're ready for the next round, put Torch down and let's go. Satoshi gestured with his hand impatiently. Daisuke snapped back to the present.

"Oh, yeah." The young thief stooped to place the chick back on the ground. "Ready," Daisuke announced. Satoshi nodded, giving a slight, sly smile.

"Molten, tackle!" The bluenette pointed at the two. The lighting reflecting on his glasses effectively hid the glint in his eyes. Molten obeyed the command, sprinting off and leaving scratches in the old concrete from her steel-like claws. Daisuke panicked. The phoenix was coming right for them both. He turned and ran, Torch right behind him.

"You can use flamethrower, can't you?" Torch looked up at him like he was crazy. "Be a fireball, then! Flame up! Or anything!" Molten was coming up mighty close behind them as they circled the interior of the warehouse.

"They can't learn flamethrower until they're older," Satoshi said, matter-of-fact like. "If you want, I can give you a demonstration." The glasses were still hiding his blue eyes.

"No! Call her off!" Daisuke begged.

"Halt!" Satoshi called out again. Molten slowed, looking to her master curiously. Daisuke slowed as well, eventually stopping when he deemed it safe. Torch jumped to perch on his shoe. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I thought this was a battle, not a show for crybabies." He sounded very disappointed.

Daisuke jerked at the harsh words. "I didn't mean to..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"We'll call it here. Enough is enough. This wasn't the best idea in the first place. Come on, Molten."

Molten glanced at Daisuke and Torch sadly, then she briskly walked after Satoshi, who was already striding away with his backpack draped against his back. The young thief stared down at his feet, feelings hurt.

**'Are you just going to let it end this way? Redeem yourself!' **Dark demanded.

'But I—'

**'Now! Before he steps out the building!'**

"Torch, you want to try again?" Daisuke asked the chick quietly. Its beady eyes seemed to beam intensely back at him. "Fine." Crimson eyes sparked. "Show him a tackle of your own!" he said, loud enough to draw attention. Torched jumped off, his tiny wings extended on either side of him, and ran for all he was worth. Satoshi turned back. He didn't look impressed.

"I'm no longer interested."

"I didn't come here for it to end like this!" Daisuke shouted, getting into the spirit. Satoshi smiled and let the backpack slip from his shoulder. At an inquisitive incline to Molten's neck, Satoshi nodded and the bird sprinted toward Torch.

_All right, now what?_ Daisuke asked himself.

Torch knew what to do. As Molten came close he ducked his tiny body close to the floor and she sailed right over him. He snapped his head up, grabbing her flowing tail as it passed above him. With a squawk she began turning circles again, trying fruitlessly to get him off her.

"If one action fails, try another! Molten, fly and weave through the beams above! Knock him off!"

Molten took off. A ring of dust moved over the concrete as she rocketed straight up, heading for the metal beams with single-minded determination. Torch dangled behind her helplessly.

"Hang on!" Daisuke yelled. He then noticed how close Molten's feet were to Torch's position. "Go for her feet!"

Torch tried to do just that, reaching out with his little feet and making daring grabs while biting the tail feathers tightly within his beak, but the wind shear, along with all his maneuvering caused him to slip off and fall. Satoshi smiled broadly.

"Tuck and dive from your position!"

Molten drew her wings in, dipping to nosedive straight down. Torch had just a small head start in front of her, looking inquisitive about where he was going to land below. Daisuke had yet to give a command.

"Grab him!"

A long, four-toed bird's foot reached out, the dewclaw acting more like a slender thumb as it also wrapped securely around the small chick. Torch cried out. He wasn't scared, he just knew he wasn't in a position to win now. Daisuke gasped, but just as quickly recovered and grinned.

"We've got—" Satoshi didn't get a chance to finish as Daisuke snapped his fingers. Torch suddenly turned into a red flame. Satoshi looked curiously over at the redhead. Surely he knew flames wouldn't hurt a phoenix of the same element? He looked back up as Molten screeched. She looked terrified of the fireball in her grasp, dropping it as she quickly soared higher to land on the beams above. Torch fell the rest of the way to the concrete, squeaking happily once his flames went out.

"That's what I thought," Daisuke said, almost smug. Satoshi looked over at him with slightly wider eyes than normal. Crimson ones were already staring straight at him. "You taught her not to flame up, and so now she'll avoid it thinking that if she remains even close to fire, she's doing something wrong."

"Very clever," Satoshi admitted. "She knows better than to let flames consume her. She doesn't want to revert to being a chick, but don't think you can use that as an advantage—she has more control over fire than your little one." As if to prove a point, whitish-green fire started pouring down from the roof like a waterfall, dousing Torch and causing the inside of the warehouse to jump up in temperature immediately. Daisuke stepped back against a wall as the scorching heat rippled the air around them.

**'Those two are working in perfect sync. I'm afraid we're in way over our head here. Even though Torch is a great partner, a few hours of training won't beat this. I really wasn't expecting Satoshi to be able to handle her this well.'**

'I'm _afraid_ this is getting a little dangerous for _us_!' Daisuke retorted back through his link.

The flames died, revealing scorched cement and Torch on his back with his feet stuck up in the air.

"Torch!"

A beady blue eye opened and revolved to look at Daisuke, then just as quickly shut again.

"Torch?" What was he doing? Playing dead wouldn't work for his kind.

"So," Satoshi raised his arm and Molten flew down to land on it, "he's too tired to continue?"

"I..." Daisuke wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Molten jumped to the concrete, slowly and cautiously inching her way over to Torch.

"Be careful, Molten," Satoshi warned. By the look on his face he was expecting something to happen, he just wasn't sure what. Molten kept going inch by inch, carefully observing to see if Torch would give anything away, but he stayed stubbornly still. Finally he twitched. As she was about to leap back into the air, he scrambled to his feet and ran, jumping to her back where he flamed up as hot as he could.

Molten panicked as the red flames thoroughly washed over her. Squawking loudly, she took off and flew low within the warehouse. Satoshi backed up to his own wall to avoid getting hit by the bird running blind.

"Molten, hurry and redirect the fire!"

The flames waved somewhat differently as Molten continued to fly all around, circling a few times before Torch could no longer keep his flames going. Tired, he rolled off to the floor and Molten burst out of the remnants of the flames, looking none the worse for wear. She cawed happily and turned around to aim a finishing blow at her little opponent.

'How are we suppose to beat her when we can't make her flame?'

**'I was sure that was going to work...'**

Molten's sharp beak was closing in on Torch. He was too out of it to move. Daisuke clenched both of his hands into fists. Would it hurt the little chick to burst into flames one last time now that his energy was so low? The young thief couldn't stand the thought and ran out into the makeshift arena to stop the attack.

"Halt!" A familiar, refined voice called out. Molten listened, even though it wasn't Satoshi who had spoken; it was Krad. She flapped hard in midair, pausing three feet away as Daisuke scooped up his phoenix. Crimson stood to stare at the white angel.

"Dark." Golden eyes clearly looked passed Daisuke to the kaito within.

**-****)*(****-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-****)*(****-**

Dark took control swiftly, barely giving Daisuke time to adjust as their body grew into the larger kaito's frame. He was being more demanding than usual, as if he had to hurry.

Purple hair swayed and amethyst glanced sideways to the warehouse's opening. "I heard it," he said, answering an unspoken question.

"Then why did you take a moment to react? You are getting slack, thief," Krad said haughtily, signaling for Molten.

Dark sniffed. "You wish." Torch chimed in with a small squeak of his own as he was placed into a pants pocket. "Looks like we've been discovered. It would be best to part ways."

Just as Molten touched down on Krad's outstretched arm, the white angel smiled. It was a very cold smile.

"Let _us_ continue where our phoenixes left off another day."

Dark ignored him, walking to the vacant, wide doorway. Before he stepped over the threshold he looked back. Krad was heading for the back door.

"You'll never forgive me, will you?"

Krad paused and turned around, his face completely neutral. Dark continued, "I played no part in how we were born, but I chose to protect those closest to me. You would think you could understand with what heart you _do_ have."

"You are talking of a matter that has been settled long ago," Krad responded flatly.

"We're still fighting! It obviously hasn't been settled!" Dark said hotly. "I thought after the incident with Miranda—"

Krad interrupted, "What? That we could go on pretending to get along? Do not be naïve. You are not as dense as you sometimes act. You know there are some actions that can never be made up for."

"And who would that pertain to—me, or yourself?"

Krad finally revealed some emotion at the question. He looked angered, and only because the kaito knew his counterpart so well—hurt.

"This is not the—"

A sudden flash went off within the dim warehouse interior and the angels heard a small whisper: "Wow, both are together!"

Molten let loose a series of fast noises. It sounded almost like laughter. She took off for one of the high windows. There she attacked whoever was taking pictures.

"Wah! Get away!" A boy screamed, waving his arms like mad. But Molten kept on him like a mother defending her nest.

"That's Takeshi..." Dark could barely see the boy's black hair past the flurry of wings.

**'Dark, he could fall off the building!'**

The phantom thief was already rushing outside. Meanwhile, Krad studied the upper torso of the boy flailing about. Takeshi accidentally pressed a button on his camera and another flash went off. Stunned, Molten hissed a few flames through her beak. Takeshi's eyes bulged.

"No way... P-poke'mon exist?" He laughed in disbelief.

At this, a white bolt shot up and fried his camera, singeing a few of his fingers in the process. He jerked, losing his grip on the warehouse ledge as easily as he lost his balance. Takeshi gave a sharp yell as he fell off the building. Krad didn't bother sticking around any longer. He picked up Satoshi's empty backpack and went for the back door, flying high as Molten obediently trailed after him into the sky.

Outside, Dark grunted as Takeshi fell into his waiting arms.

"Whoa!" Takeshi shook himself, then immediately focused on Dark's face. "Dark!" Shock made him speechless. He couldn't believe who'd rescued him. Heck, he was still trying to get over the event _leading_ to being rescued.

"The one and only. Consider yourself lucky—I generally only allow females into my arms."

Takeshi's huge eyes blinked at him. Dark sighed, reaching to bring up a single black feather. "We can't have tomorrow's headline saying 'Poke'mon Are Real!', so you'll have to excuse me for this."

"Wha—?"

Dark held the black feather up in front of Takeshi. The spine emitted a light purple aura and suddenly the boy went slack. Dark looked back up to the high window from where Takeshi had fallen and scowled deeply. Krad would get a piece of his mind for risking harm on his "classmate".

"With!"

**-.-**

Later, during the night, Daisuke was taking a nice warm bath and thinking.

_Just because you can do something, doesn't always mean you should._

**'So, when are we challenging creepy boy again?'**

"I don't think I want to. Today was kind of dangerous." Daisuke lay back in the steamy water, letting the liquid go passed his ears.

**'But we have to! We lost today! We can't let that go!'** Dark almost wailed. **'What if we try again once we figure out how to get the phoenixes to adulthood?'**

"I'm still thinking no, Dark." But Daisuke's voice held a waver of interest.

**'Think about it—a fair fight with a grown phoenix at your side. You could dominate the sky, show off flame techniques, and who knows what else! Besides, you barely gave Torch any commands today. You needed to have played a more active roll. You need a second chance!'**

"Erm..." Daisuke's brows drew forward in his effort not to give in to temptation so quickly. After all, hadn't he just learned a lesson?

"We'll see, Dark."

The kaito laughed. It was a sound that resonated inwardly, bringing a strange sort of tingling throughout him. "I haven't said yes for sure," the redhead reminded.

**'I know.'** But still the kaito's confidence radiated strongly. Daisuke grumbled, but only a little as he sat up to finish his bath.

_Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to keep up with this training since Krad has Molten..._

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** This was something different, eh? Hope everyone enjoyed! And yay for me; I have another multiple chaptered fic! Short, yes, but still... :D**

**Special thanks to: Sapphiet! And a big thanks to my reviewers and any future reviewers! You guys are the best!**


End file.
